


Valentine Surprise

by Cambiontwins



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Showers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines request for wildcats2016. Troy and Gabriella celebrate Valentines in a different way after a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request fic for wildcats2016, we hope you enjoy and don’t worry there will be another chapter which brings in the rest of what you asked for. We had fun with this one and even though it is incomplete without its second chapter we are still proud to have delivered this fic, but no worries because the second chapter will be up with this week, Succubi wanted more time to throw in some sweet lovin so look forward to it.
> 
> Valentine Surprise  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Gabriella watched as her wildcat shot the hoop that won them the game and she couldn’t be more proud. It was Valentine’s Day and they had been so busy with school and the game that they couldn’t really do much but the smart girl had already formulated a plan to give her wildcat something for being such an amazing boyfriend and person.

 

She sat and waited for everyone to leave, and she saw Troy do the same. The two teens had their eyes locked and the boy couldn’t help but lick his lips at the look he was getting from his girlfriend and quickly turned his head to watch the clock, he saw that he still had some time left before his big surprise and decided to go take a long shower to get ready.

 

Gabriella saw her boyfriend head towards the showers and decided that she was going to risk putting her plan into motion, so she too got up and headed towards the boys locker room and stood in front of the door with her ear against the cool surface to find out if there was anyone else in there. Hearing nothing but the spray from a shower head she decided to take a peek and sure enough there was only one person in the locker room and that was her wildcat, and she quite enjoyed the view she had from behind.

 

Troy had thought he heard something but when he looked around he didn’t see anything so he thought that he was just hearing things, he went back to washing but when he lifted his hands into his hair to start washing it he got the surprise of his life. Two soft hands slowly touched him on his sides and then started to about his smooth body, a quick look down at the hands and the ring that one of the fingers wore and he knew who the owner of those sweet hands was.

 

“Gabriella” Troy gasped as those hands took hold of his quickly hardening cock and started to stroke him to full attention. The wildcat felt soft lips smile into his shoulder as they kissed him and then he heard the soft and sweet whispers that came past them, “I thought we could celebrate your Valentines victory” she continued to kiss along his back as her hands played with his body, “We can start here and then I thought we could go back to your place, because you said that your parents are out for the night and that you were going to cook for me” she whispered again before she slowly started to turn him around to face her.

 

When Troy was facing the love of his life he leaned in to kiss her, but the kiss was sloppy and he couldn’t stop himself from gasping and moaning because of the hold she still held on his member, “Maybe I can spend the night and we can see what else we can get up to” Gabriella said before she started her descend with feather light kisses until she was staring at Troy’s hard cock; with one final look up at her boyfriend Gabriella leaned forward and licked the head of his cock.

 

Troy moaned for all the world to hear as his girlfriend was licking him like an ice cream, and he didn’t even care that someone might hear him and when Gabriella started to suck him down inch by torturously slow inch all he could do was grab onto the low railing of the shower and throw his head back as a silent scream formed on his lips, a silent scream that came out as a chocked back moan when Gabriella reached his base, having deep throated him without any problem.

 

Gabriella let her hands take hold of her boyfriends strong thighs and let them roam from there; one moving up to trace his six pack abs while the other moved towards his ball sack and started to massage the sensitive area. Troy was in heaven, he didn’t know where to feel or what to feel as Gabriella was simulating his whole body so much that he started to gasp out, “G-Gab… I’m… gonna… gonna…” the girl knew what he was trying to say and doubled her efforts, pulling his orgasm out of him with such ease and pleasure that when she tasted the salty liquid she saw her boyfriends legs give out and his arms working overtime to keep him upright.

 

The two sat in Troy’s truck, silence all around them as the thought of what they had just done sank in, “Don’t think about it too much” Gabriella broke the silence first, Troy looked at her and smiled before saying, “I just didn’t know you wanted to do anything like that” and his girlfriend rose an eyebrow at him, “Well I guess I can surprise you with some other things you don’t think I’ll ever do” she said before turning to look forward, leaving her boyfriend with his open mouth to come to his senses and start the truck so that they can continue their Valentines somewhere more private.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two. Sorry it’s a little late but we were swamped with work after a little vacation.
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Chapter Two:

Pulling into the driveway Troy could not help but feel nervous, just the two of them alone for the night, than at that same thought a smile spread across Troy’s face. The smile on Troy’s face was because he was thinking about how many nights they would drive home after one of his games to their home where they lived together, that was something he looked forward to very much.  
Being a true gentleman Troy got out of the car and quickly ran to the other side of the car to open the passenger side door for Gabriella. Helping Gabriella out of the car Troy flashed her a grin, “What a gentleman” says Gabriella smiling blushful at her boyfriends romantic silliness.  
After closing the car door and locking the car, Troy puts his hand on the small of Gabriella’s back guiding her into the house. Once inside the house they both make their way to the kitchen since Troy said he was going to make them dinner.  
Troy let out a nervous chuckle as he opened one of the kitchen cabinets and took out a instant Mac & Cheese box, turning around he showed Gabriella the box. Gabriella let out that laugh Troy could never get enough off, it always ended in the most beautiful smile that made him fall deeper in love with her every time if that was even possible.  
Troy was pulling out all the stops trying to look like a professional chef but failing, Gabriella sat on the kitchen counter with a glass of sparkling grape juice. The two talked and joked the whole time while Troy was making their dinner, and don’t forget the stolen kisses.  
“And there it’s done, and to think you were starting to think I wouldn’t be able to do it” says Troy as he places the two plates with the food on them on the table that already had a romantic feel to it. Two red roses one above each of their plates, red roses peddles around the champagne flutes and a candle burning in the middle of the table.  
“Well by the way you were talking to yourself, I was more than a little worried” says Gabriella jokingly, looking around at how beautiful the table looks she quickly adds, “The table looks so beautiful, this is the perfect Valentines dinner”.  
Troy opened a bottle of sparkling grape juice for them to drink with their meal; he was determined to make the night perfect. Dinner went by with talks of the future the two of them have planned together; knowing that they both wanted the same things out of the future gave them a peace mind.  
Once dinner was done Troy told Gabriella to go relax on the coach while he cleaned up the kitchen, she knew better than to argue with him when it came to things like this. Troy has always made the little things special like their anniversary, the anniversary of the first time they made love and all the other mile stones they have had.  
Sitting on the coach deep in thought Gabriella didn’t even notice how much time has gone by without Troy joining her on the coach. Frowning Gabriella quickly looked at the clock and saw that nearly half an hour has gone by, “Troy?” Gabriella calls out.  
Getting no answer Gabriella stood up and made her way to the kitchen in search of her boyfriend, stepping into the kitchen she found no sign of Troy. All the dishes were cleaned and put away nothing seemed out of place, still Troy was nowhere to be seen.  
Walking deeper into the kitchen Gabriella called Troy’s name again still no answer, when she felt something weird under her bare feet she looked down. Gabriella could not help the huge smile that broke out across her face when she saw the path lend out with rose peddles on the floor which she was currently standing on.  
Slowly Gabriella followed the path all the way up the stairs and to Troy’s room, as she got closer she could see that the room had a soft glow to it. That wonderful smile Troy loves so much never leaving her face.  
Her breath gets caught in her throat as she opens the door to Troy’s room completely, inside the room candles were burn everywhere which gave the room its soft glow. After taking in the room the two lovers locked eyes, the love and devotion Gabriella found in Troy’s eyes made her heart melt.  
Standing in the middle of the room with a single red rose in his hands Troy felt both nervous and happy. He was nervous because just like any guy he did not like wearing his heart on his sleeve so to speak, but mostly he was happy to be celebrating yet another Valentine’s Day with Gabriella.  
“Oh Troy this is so perfect, everything looks so beautiful” says Gabriella breathlessly, slowly walking towards Troy.  
Looking deep into Gabriella’s eyes once she was standing right in front of him Troy could not help but say “Not nearly as beautiful as you”, and even though that was probably the most cheezy thing he could say she did not mind one bit.  
Gabriella was the one to make the first move leaning up on her toes and capturing Troy’s lips in a slow and sensational kiss. Troy wraps Gabriella in his arms and lifts her so that they are the same height, Gabriella wraps her arms around Troy’s neck and signs into the kiss, loving the way they are pressed up against each other.  
Slowly Troy placed Gabriella back on the ground, Gabriella moves her hands down from Troy’s neck to the front of his T-shirt pushing it up till Troy got the hint and lifted his arms. “Mmm I love your abs” Gabriella sighs as she traces the outline of Troy’s abs.  
Troy just flashed Gabriella a grin which quickly fell off his face as his jaw dropped to the floor with Gabriella’s sundress, leaving her in bright red lace underwear. Not waiting for Troy to regain his senses Gabriella made quick work of unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans taking them off leaving Troy in only his boxers.  
Having finally found his senses Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella, the kiss was full of love but also want. Troy lets his hands roam from Gabriella’s waist over her ass and to her thighs where he increases his grip and picks her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.  
Gabriella absolutely loves it when her boyfriend shows her how strong he is, yet he is so gentle he really is the complete package. Slowly climbing onto the bed with Gabriella in his arms, Troy puts his left hand flat against the small of Gabriella’s back while using his right hand to climb higher onto the bed towards the pillows.  
Gabriella does her part by clinging to Troy, keeping her legs locked behind his back till he put her in the middle of the bed her head resting comfortably on the pillows. Having gotten Gabriella successfully in the middle of the bed Troy pulls away from their kiss wanting to look into her eyes.  
The two look deeply into each other’s eyes for a while till Gabriella cups Troy check and starts a new kiss, which turns into a make-out session in no time. Gabriella arches her back and Troy takes the chance to unhook her bra, breaking the kiss to remove it from her body completely.  
Troy gives Gabriella a sensational kiss before leaving open mouthed wet kisses down her neck towards her breasts. As Troy takes her right nipple into his mouth and plays with it using his tongue, Gabriella’s hands get lost in his hair trying to pull him closer to her body.  
Switching to the other breast Troy gave it the same attention as its twin received; kissing his way down once again he stopped just above her navel. Slipping his fingers into the waistband of Gabriella’s panties, Troy looked up for permission which he got in the form of a nod before pulling them down and off throwing them somewhere on the floor.  
Gabriella widens her legs a bit more when Troy moves back up her body to give him more space. Troy settles on top of Gabriella once again kissing her, Troy presses his body tight against Gabriella’s loving the way they fit together like a puzzle piece.  
Gabriella sits up a bit which causes Troy to do the same giving her the angle she needs to remove his boxers. Troy’s erection springs free and stands at attention the moment it is freed from its confinement.  
Gabriella lays back and Troy pushes a finger into her, making her moan as he fingers her to get her even wetter. Gabriella returns the favour by stroking his member, in time with the thrusts of his finger.  
Deciding that Gabriella is wet enough Troy makes a move to reach for a condom but Gabriella stops him, “Gabriella we need a condom” says Troy to get his point across. “I’m on the pill, it’s ok” says Gabriella looking into his eyes so that he would know that she was serious.  
“Since when?” asks Troy curiously.  
“Since a few months ago I’ve been waiting for a special occasion to tell you” answers Gabriella lovingly.  
“And you’re sure about this?” Troy asks just to be sure.  
“I plan on being with you and only you for a very long time, and I want to feel you without anything in the way” says Gabriella with nothing but love in her voice.  
Troy nods and gives Gabriella a charming smile before settling between her legs and lining himself up with her hot core. Looking into her eyes Troy slowly pushes into Gabriella, causing them both to moan in pleasure.  
Troy was pushing in very slow both from not wanting to hurt Gabriella and from trying very hard not to come from how good it felt. Once he is fully inside of her, Troy wraps Gabriella in his arms and just holds her for a while till they both get use to the amazing feeling.  
Leaning back Troy starts with slow, loving thrusts, the two keep their eyes locked as their pleasure climbs higher. Gabriella wraps her legs around Troy’s waist so that he could thrust even deeper into her.  
Troy was sure he was seeing stars from the pleasure and was really hoping Gabriella felt the same amount of pleasure. To Gabriella it felt amazing she could feel every vain on Troy’s member and it only added to her pleasure.  
Not being able to stop himself Troy starts going a little bit faster but not harder, Gabriella lets out an approving gasp at the increase of pace. Gabriella’s hands found propose on Troy’s back leaving small scratch marks in their wake, both of them are moaning loudly neither was going to last long.  
As much as they wanted this to last they knew that was not going to be possible, the pleasure was just too much. Gabriella could feel Troy getting closer by the way his thrusts were getting more urgent and by the way his member was starting to throb inside of her.  
Troy gave three more thrusts before he moaned out Gabriella’s name and came inside of her, even as he came, Troy kept thrusting. The moment Gabriella felt Troy cum inside of her she came as well, gasping Troy’s name silently into the night.  
When the two finally came back to earth, Troy was pretty much dead weight on top of Gabriella, but she did not mind one bit. The two laid like that as the last shivers from their orgasms ran though their bodies.  
Neither of them wanted to break the intimacy that they were feeling right now by pulling out, so Troy rolled onto his back so that Gabriella was now lying on top of him and not the other way around. Blindly Troy reaches down and pulls the covers over them, before capturing Gabriella’s lips in one more kiss.  
“I love you” Troy whispers only loud enough for Gabriella to hear.  
“I love you, too” comes the reply from Gabriella, that never fails to cause Troy’s heart to skip a beat.  
In a deep intimate embrace the two lovers fall into a peaceful slumber with dreams of the future and all the promises it keeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was to everyone’s liking. We will try and get out our weeklies and other updates soon but as we said we are swamped with work after a brief break.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FF.net

**Author's Note:**

> As Incubi said at the top notes the next chapter will have some very sweet slow love making on a bed to look forward too.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
